The present invention relates to a process for cleaning used oils, in particular engine lubricating oils and oils used in industry and to an apparatus for carrying out said process.
Processes for cleaning used oils have been described which treat the oils with heat and/or with various chemical agents, but none of these processes gives satisfaction when it is desired to obtain a sediment-free oil, that is, oil from which sediments have been entirely removed which is appropriate for the subsequent treatments such as a low-residue distillation.
Moreover, the known processes give rise to delicate problems as concerns the discharge of the waste and residues which constitute a source of pollution which must be absolutely avoided.